


You and Me and Everything in Between

by mialuv889



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialuv889/pseuds/mialuv889
Summary: She was the one thing he couldn't ignore. V/MC (Mia) and the journey they make together.





	1. Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A set of drabbles about V and MC's (Mia) relationship and the moments of their lives.

The stern set of her face was oddly cute. In any other circumstances, he probably would’ve teased her for it. But this was neither the time nor the place. And they certainly didn’t have the relationship for him to even be thinking that in the first place.

“I will hog tie you to the bed if I fucking have too.”

Her voice was forceful. A direct contrast to the playful tone she used over the phone for the past week. Mia stood in front of him, her hand planted firmly on her hips as she glared down at him. She'd happened to hear his discussion with Luciel's 'friend', Vanderwood and firmly let him know that she wasn't having it. V let out a long, low sigh. He needed to convince them he needed to leave. Surprisingly, Mia was the one putting up the biggest fight. He was pretty impressed with the fire she displayed and the lack of propriety she showed as she cursed at him.

“I’m the only one who can stop her.”

She scoffed audibly, her face twisting with bitter amusement. “And what, pray tell, makes you so fucking special? You do realize that you’re the reason this is happening, right?”

Pain twisted in his chest. She wasn’t wrong. He’d told her this a million times by now. “That’s why I’m the one who has to stop her.”

“Your logic is all skewed. All you’re going to do is make this mess worse! Stop trying to do everything on your own!”

“I don’t want anyone else mixed up in this!” His voice peaked as he tried to desperately convey his feelings to her. He needed her to understand. “This is my fault and I’ll fix it!”

“You goddamn idiot.” Her voice dropped and she shook her head. “You realize people are already mixed up in this. Me. Seven. Even Vanderwood here.” She motioned to Luciel’s friend next to her. “But even more than that there’s Ray and an entire cult involved in this. So whatever delusions you’re holding onto, it’s time to let them go. People are involved and you can’t just take that back.”

She wasn’t wrong. He wished she was. But he had to try, right? He let out another long sigh, his body starting to turn on him once again. A wave of despair and sadness slowly washed over him.

“I’m sorry I keep making you see this.” He glanced away from Mia, his eyes scanning the area just outside the window next to his bed. “I’m making you see how pathetic I am.”

Vanderwood sighed and threw his hands up. V knew everyone was tired of his back and forth feelings. But unlike Luciel and Vanderwood, Mia had yet to say anything about his emotional state.

He turned back to face her, more determined to make her see. “I’m the one who understands her the best… So I must go.”

“It doesn’t matter how well you know her, V.” The stern set of Mia’s face began to melt away, revealing the deep concern she felt. His heart twisted to see such obvious pain on her part because of him. “Don’t you get it? There is nothing you can do now that will make this all better.”

“I can sacrifice myself to keep everyone else safe. In the end of it all, I’m the one who should pay for all of this.”

Mia fell silent for a moment. Her lips pressed into a tight line, the corners pressing down into a slight frown. “Are you sure you’re okay with that, V?”

Her voice was soft. His heart. God, his heart. “…It would’ve been okay in the past… It would’ve been okay before I met you… Actually, my heart is telling me that…” He stopped himself short from saying something he knew he shouldn’t. From thinking things that were impossible. “No, nothing… Now it’s too late for things to change. I’m sorry… Rika’s darkness was always there.”

His words. His confession. The wrongs he did Rika spilled from his mouth. His selfishness. The more he talked the more Mia’s face fell into sadness. “I thought I was proving my love, but I know now it wasn’t love.” Her eyes filled with warmth and so many unspoken emotions. “I realize that wasn’t love… after I met you, Mia.”

Her face lit up slightly with those words. Hope. Her hope. Dare he hope?

“V…can’t you take courage and let us all work this out together?”

“Then there will be sacrifices… There’s no telling what will happen if we provoke Rika now… I should do this myself. For now, the first thing I got to do is to stop her.” He inhaled sharply and continued before losing his breath. “I must stop her before something bigger happens. Before the party. I will risk my all… to stop her.”

“Enough! Enough with your obsession with Rika! You should treasure yourself some more!”

Her words hit him like a punch to the stomach. His mother’s face flashed through his mind and he wondered once again if Mia was an angel sent by her to push him in the right direction.

“Thank you, Mia. There was only one person who ever told me that, and now even that person isn’t in this world.” He paused as his thoughts turned to himself. “Will I ever get the courage to paint the blank puzzles inside of me…? Right now I’m nothing but a coward. I’m good for nothing, except for stopping Rika.”

Mia moved suddenly. She shifted from her stance in front of him, her hands on her hips to intimidate him into staying in bed, down to her knees, as she looked him directly in the eyes. Her face, her voice, was sincere as she spoke.

“You don’t have to sacrifice yourself for Rika. You’re already priceless to me.”

His breath passed from his lips in surprise. His heart raced with that same vague feeling that had been haunting him for a number of days now. “You are so virtuous and brilliant. I know it’s too late, but I keep regretting that I had to meet you so late… Mia…”

She held his gaze as she continued. “ You already have the courage to put an end to your obsession. It’s already inside of you, and I’m sure you can find it. Give yourself some more time.”

“…Courage to put an end to obsession.”

“Now that sounds like a good idea.” Vanderwood spoke softly in agreement.

V breathed out, the tightness in his chest loosening slightly. “Mia…tell me…Do you think…I can really do that?”

She reached for his hand and gave it squeeze. Her eyes were still sad, but her smile returned with a hint of light and a promise of hope.

“Of course, as long as you love yourself.”

“As long as I love myself…? I…” Words failed him, but she looked at him knowingly and nodded her head.

“I’m sure you have a lot to think about, right now. Just don’t go running off, okay?”

She released his hand and gave it a pat before standing up and walking out of the room, Vanderwood trailing after her. She was amazing and warm. Her encouragements did so much for him and he felt himself changing bit by bit.

He was unsure of his feelings. He didn’t want to give voice to anything while he was himself still uncertain of where he wanted to go, but there was a part of him already acknowledging what he didn’t dare speak or think of. The part of him being led by her warmth. The part of him that kindled a bit of hope for something better.


	2. Chance for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had a lot of growing to do, he only hoped she'd wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's thoughts about Mia before telling her his plans to leave once he was discharged from the hospital.

Jihyun stared at her sleeping figure from his spot on the hospital bed. She’d been with him since early morning, giving Jumin a reprieve so he could get to work. It seemed like the two of them were taking shifts keeping track of him and he couldn’t muster the energy to argue with them. Not that he minded spending time with either of them.

Especially Mia. He’d almost insisted the other night that she spend the night away from the hospital for her own health, then immediately regretted it after she left. Even with Jumin keeping him company, he’d found himself desiring her company. It shouldn’t have surprised him, they hadn’t been that far from each other since Luciel brought them to his hideout. But it did surprise him.

Sleeping that night had been near impossible. He tossed and turned in his bed, while Jumin fell asleep almost immediately on the sofa next to him. His relief was immediate the second his phone started vibrating on the table next to him. Any distraction was welcomed at that point, then his heart started racing when he checked to see who it was.

Breathless, he answered the phone, her voice washing over him. Turned out she couldn’t sleep either. His heart twisted as an array of emotions took hold him. He didn’t want to miss her so much, but he was glad she missed him too. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her before or now, but his feelings for her had changed dramatically over the last eleven days. It was an entirely new experience for him.

He had never felt like this with Rika. Uncertainty seemed a constant these days. It was the first time in years he‘d felt this way. He was uncertain and, frankly, completely terrified. She was absolutely amazing in his eyes and he wanted more than anything to have her, but was so afraid of messing up like he’d done before. He didn’t trust himself to give her what she needed. What she deserved.

Mia started to stir in her seat. She didn’t seem to be getting much sleep at night and he wondered if it was because of him. She sat up and stretched and Jihyun had to bite his tongue as he watched her. The lines of her body elongated and made his mouth water with desire. He’d been in enough positions with her to know she was as soft as she looked. But also incredibly strong. His eyes skimmed the curve of her breasts, his gut clenching slightly. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Enchanting.

Now that there was no immediate danger, he found himself indulging in minor fantasies where she was concerned. He didn’t remember ever having thoughts like this before. Thoughts of stealing kisses from her lips while sleeping. Of stroking her face with the pads of his fingers while she was distracted with something on her phone. He wanted more than anything to touch her in some form. Whether casually or more intimately, it didn’t matter to him. He wanted to brush his fingers through her hair while she read. To hold her while she slept.

She rearranged her things and stood up, ripping him from his thoughts. “What time is it?” She asked as she stretched a bit more.

“A bit after one.” His voice was thick with wanting, though he was sure he could pass it off as something else if he needed to. “Did you have a good nap?”

A smile played along her lips. “I think I sleep better here than at home.” She admitted. “I should probably stop worrying so much. It’s not like it was before.”

He knew what she meant. Before when they’d been at Luciel’s cabin. When he’d been in the throes of some unknown drug that Saeran had forced down his throat. Before Rika had stabbed him in a fit of passion.

“I don’t mind you worrying about me.” And truthfully, he didn’t. It felt good to have someone worry about him for once. “But I don’t want you to lose sleep over it either.”

A light bubble of laughter lifted from her lips. “You’re worth losing sleep over, V.”

His cheeks heated up immediately. He wasn’t used to words like this. But he wanted to be. The idea of being worth something left him with a warm feeling deep inside. He wanted to be worth something to her.

The ‘L’ word played along the edges of his brain. He wanted to say it to her. To admit these feelings that still seemed so new and so raw. They overwhelmed him and he understood why someone would blurt it out without thought. He really wanted to. He wanted to claim her as his, but knew it was neither the time nor the place. He had a lot of growing to do and he didn’t want to prioritize someone over himself again. Not like he was.

He also wanted to give everything he had to her and, as he was, it wasn’t something that could happen any time soon. There was also a bit of dread in him with the potential of losing someone so amazing. But he knew he had to chance it. Being with her was worth the chance for change.

“Hey,” He said, disrupting her from rummaging through her black messenger bag. “Can I talk to you about something…”


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years was a long time to wait around for someone who you didn’t even know was even coming back. He knew that. He accepted that. What he hadn’t been expecting was the dazed look in her eyes as she gazed up at him after he finished saying his piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously takes place during/after V's happy ending. A short fluff piece because I'm lazy and this has been bouncing around in my head for a week. XD

Jihyun hadn’t expected Mia to just fall into his arms as soon as he came back from finding himself. Okay, maybe there had been a slight hope that things would just fall into place and she’d rush into his arms and embrace him as the man he’d become. It would be a lie to say he hadn’t been daydreaming of just that during his flight home. He’d even prepared an entire speech to give all the reasons he had for her to accept his proposal. Okay, so it wasn’t a wedding proposal, but he was almost as nervous of her accepting it as he was of her turning him down outright.

Two years was a long time to wait around for someone who you didn’t even know was even coming back. He knew that. He accepted that. What he hadn’t been expecting was the dazed look in her eyes as she gazed up at him after he finished saying his piece.

“Uh…hum….”

If he wasn’t so nervous, the way she worried away at her bottom lip was would be endearing. Instead, all he felt was the weight of unease settling on both his chest and shoulders.

“Jihyun…” she tested his name on her tongue after a long pause. “Jihyun…” He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Mia wasn’t exactly the easiest person to read. He learned two years ago that she was the master of masking her emotions. “Jihyun…I think this isn’t the best place to have a conversation like this…”

Huh?

Her face softened and she flashed him an awkward smile. “Oh.” The word fell out of his mouth as soon as he remembered their surroundings. A deep blush started to warm his cheeks. “Of course… Sorry. I got ahead of myself…”

His cheeks warmed considerably when he heard her chuckle at him. She grabbed his hand as it fluttered nervously at his side and smiled at him. It was just as warm as he remembered it. Both her smile and the touch of her hand.

“You look entirely too worried for someone who just seemed so sure of themselves only a minute ago.”

His whole face felt like it was burning now. “I was just…” He trailed off as he failed to articulate any sort of defense. Not that he needed too. She reached up and with her free hand and pressed a finger to his lips.

“Stop talking Jihyun.” She whispered to him. Her finger slipped from his mouth as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The moment was brief, but all his worry and nervousness melted away.


	4. Prelude to Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t pinpoint how he felt in that moment. His reality shifted suddenly. The last time he felt this was a few days ago when an absolute stranger showed up in the RFA chat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the common route 3, day 3? I can't remember... orz

Jihyun watched the two of them from far away. He’d managed to position himself in an obscure part of the garden, away from prying eyes, when he spotted them walking among the flowers. Curiosity had been eating away at him the last few days. Questions swirled around inside his brain. So many questions. The foremost being, who was Mia?

He thought he was prepared for whatever answers he might receive. But he was wrong. His world became a bit more tilted when he saw her. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, but he couldn’t figure out why he’d had such a reaction. Maybe because he could finally put a face to the person on the other side of the screen? To the voice that sounded so pleasant to his ears?

She was nothing like he imagined. Tendrils of dark red hair danced in the wind just above the upper slope of her shoulders. She wasn’t small, per say, but Saeran was certainly taller than her. The look on his face as he talked to her spoke volumes. He was very taken with the woman next to him.

Jihyun’s heart twisted painfully with the thought. Was he jealous? No. Impossible. There was no room in his heart for anyone but Rika. Rika was life to him. His mind flashed back to a conversation he had with Mia earlier.

“Show me your love.”

The second those words passed from her lips to his ears, his world was sent reeling. His heart fluttered in his chest and suddenly he felt breathless. Why did he feel like this? His eyes followed her without effort. The gentle sway of her hips as she followed Saeran around the garden left him hypnotized.

Her figure was different from Rika’s. Where Rika was smaller and more fragile looking, Mia was more… robust? It was hard to explain. She looked stronger. More firmly planted in reality. He felt like she had a strong will. Stubborn. But also kind. Her smile came easily to her face as she listened to Saeran continue to talk.

Did she smile like that when she talked to him? His curiosity for this intruder suddenly deepened. It was slowly becoming an unquenchable thirst. Painful as it was and contrary to his nature.

He watched as she glanced around the garden, then froze, his heart racing as her gaze slid over his concealed figure. Then she paused, her gaze resting on him and his heart also stopped. In the fading twilight, it was hard to see, but he felt like… no, he knew she saw him. Her eyes were fixated on him. Something pulled at his heart. Excitement? Dread? He couldn’t pinpoint how he felt in that moment. His reality shifted suddenly. The last time he felt this was a few days ago when an absolute stranger showed up in the RFA chat room.


End file.
